


All That Matters

by Porcelain_K



Series: What You Sow [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Catwoman (2004), DCU (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Ultimate Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Clint wins, F/F, F/M, M/M, Meet the Family, Phil Always Knows, Protective Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porcelain_K/pseuds/Porcelain_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting the family doesn't exactly go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! It's K here with the second installment in the "What You Sow" verse. This one is right before the sequel to "What You Sow" which will be called "You Reap." This installment "All That Matters" is Miles heavy, but there is a chunk from Tony's perspective and Steve's as well. The sequel "You Reap" will focus A LOT on our favorite guys Steve/Tony and will also include the wedding so just hang in there!
> 
> WARNINGS: Just some cursing, but not much for this chapter
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing!
> 
> Also, any mistakes made in this work are mine. I try to comb through it as best as I can but sometimes, things still slip through the cracks. Enjoy!

“So are you going to tell them you’re fucking Johnny Storm or should I?” Darcy asked as she propped her feet up on his lap and began to go over things on her tablet, with one of the smoothies Mary Jane had made for them all in her hand.

Miles glared at her, but she didn't look up from what she was doing. He was pretty sure she was switching between co-coordinating something with Thor and Steve and tweeting about last night’s re-run of Spartacus: Vengeance.

He looked at his three closest, and honestly only, friends that he had made throughout the years before his mom had left him and took in their reactions to Darcy’s exclamation.

The shy and mostly introverted Peter Parker had a serious blush on his face and only his widened blue eyes showed his mortification at Darcy’s brutal wording.

Ganke Lee had both of his black brows lifted in interest and his dark brown eyes were lit up in amusement. The brash and outgoing boy would find Darcy’s lack of filter amusing.

He didn't have one himself.

Mary Jane Watson merely shrugged delicately before rubbing Peter’s back in sympathy. She could be pretty observant, except for when it came to Peter’s obvious crush on her, and a good actress so she wasn’t going to outright show her amusement with the situation. The fact that none of them had started making vocal protest relaxed Miles somewhat.

“I thought we went over this Darcy. I’m still seventeen.” He rearranged her legs so that they weren't digging awkwardly into his stomach and leaned back into the cushions of the couch and to get comfortable.

“Yeah for now. Your birthday is in two weeks.” Darcy pointed out before she groaned and whipped out her cell phone, typing furiously with a small scowl on her face. “If Thor thinks that I’m going to buy into his excuse for trying to get out of posing for that calendar he has me fucked up. I already pre-ordered one! Damnit!”

Due to Miles’ warning about Darcy’s eccentricities before the duo had arrived to meet his three friends at Peter’s, his friends wisely didn't acknowledge the last part of her outburst and focused on the matter at hand.

“The sex,” Peter started and his face flushed as he spoke, “isn't exactly what we’re worried about. We’re pretty sure Johnny Storm has some experience with that, no offense Miles.”

Miles shrugged. “None taken.”

He cared deeply for the younger Storm sibling, but he knew how Johnny had been before they had started dating. He was different in that aspect now, as they were extremely exclusive (Johnny’s possessiveness and thoughtfulness was a testament to that), but he couldn't fault his friends for not personally knowing Johnny. They knew he had been dating someone, but he was careful not to tell him who. He trusted them, but he and Johnny had agreed to not let anyone know with the exception of Darcy since she had been willing to be his cover and transportation to meet up with Johnny since he’d been at the tower. She’d also demanded to know any dirty secret he might have had that could risk negative exposure on everyone the moment she finished mobbing him for DNA. Hence, another reason why she knew about Johnny.

“Since you've been with Johnny you've changed man.” Ganke had one of his hands deep into a nearly empty bag of chips, searching for any left overs Mary Jane and Peter might have left behind. “And I speak for all of us when I say it’s been a good change. You speak more than six sentences a day now.”

Mary Jane nodded in agreement. “You seem happy, but we just want to know is do you think it’ll last? Peter was right, we aren't worried about the sex. We’re just worried about how this will affect you in the long run.”

“Because if he hurts you, don’t forget I can make some pretty cool things in the chem lab at school.” Peter offered, a fierce look in his eyes that Miles didn't doubt for a moment. Peter may be shy, but he was loyal to a cause, and the scant relationships he had was something he held on to.

Miles smiled at their show of concern. “Thanks for your support, and I’m sure it’ll last.”

“Okay, so what other reason do you have for us all sitting in Peter’s living room like some secret Illuminati meeting besides your impending de-virginization with Johnny Storm?” Ganke asked as if he was talking about the weather.

"Yeah, because it’s extremely covert for someone in their twenties to be hanging out with a bunch of high-schoolers in broad daylight instead of actually having a fucking life.” Darcy snorted.

Miles grabbed her foot and wiggled it in warning, and she gave him a slight kick in the stomach as a reply.

Smart ass.

“I just need advice on how I’m going to tell everyone at the Tower that we’re dating. I don’t exactly know how to approach them about this.”

Since he’d been in the Tower for almost a month, he was getting to know the people that lived there and not just know them by their code names like his dad had suggested those few weeks ago. In between school, his friends, and the rare occasion to meet his other half Miles found himself busier than he’d ever been in his life. Miles found himself in an environment where he was actually acknowledged more and had to speak more than usual.

He did bonding with his dad in the lab and also dissecting new discoveries with Bruce. He’d play video games with Thor and go to art galleries with Steve. He indulged in being a shoe fanatic with Pepper and went over his homework and vintage comics with Phil. He’d watch classic movies with Natasha or filled out crossword puzzles for her while she knitted and he also liked to explore the air ducts with Clint (to Tony’s thinly veiled horror). It wasn't what he was used to and it was different.

And whenever he found himself missing his mom’s hugs or soft words, he thought of Natasha’s warmth on his side during a movie and Pepper’s quick kisses on his cheek before he left for school.

Tony’s quick hugs before he left for a meeting and Steve’s reassuring squeezes on his shoulder.  

Thor’s booming laugh and Bruce’s small smiles.

Phil’s small nods of approval and Clint’s fist bumps.

Yeah it was different.

But different wasn't so bad.

Which was why he didn't want to mess this unveiling up.

“Miles, are you in there somewhere?” Peter’s joking voice brought him out of his musings.

Miles refocused. “Sorry, about that.”

“I say you just sit them all down and tell them, like ripping off a band-aid.” Ganke gave up the fruitless search and crumpled up the empty chip bag and threw it in the small garbage next to the couch. “Let it air out.”

Darcy shook her head at that. “That’s a terrible idea. Suddenly dumping things on them is a guaranteed way for shit to hit the fan.”

“I thought they were supposed to be able to prepare for anything! They’re superheroes!” Ganke argued.

Miles shook his head at that, understanding where Darcy was coming from. “But they’re also people too Ganke. They’re able to prepare for battles. This is dealing with something completely different.”

Before the argument could escalate, Peter raised his hand as if they were in class, getting everyone’s attention before he spoke.

“Why don’t you just do to them what you did to us? I’m pretty sure everyone in the Tower knows something is up with you. You’ve probably had Darcy cover for you because honestly, you’re a terrible liar.” Peter wasn’t in the advanced program at their school for nothing. “Why don’t you use the days leading up to your birthday to let them know you’re seeing someone. Get them comfortable with the idea. Then, on your actual birthday introduce them to Johnny.”

“That actually sounds not too bad kid.” Darcy gave Peter a nod of approval. “Your birthday is the day before Valentines Day. Have lunch with the Fantastic Four to meet his people.” Miles could see Darcy had pulled up her calendar on her tablet and actually began to type.” Just have these three over for dinner later on that night with the team. Invite Johnny over to reveal him to everyone present, and then the next day, on Valentine’s Day you two can come out to the public. Make it romantic for the press coverage you’ll definitely get for taming the flaming beast, and yes pun intended.”

Well when they phrased it like that it had seemed like a simple enough plan.

“Okay, sounds alright. I’ll go over it with Johnny and talk to my dad next time he wants to hag out in the lab.” Miles promised. “Do you guys think you’ll be able to come to the Tower for the birthday dinner?”

“And miss the opportunity to eat dinner with your new super-family? Hell yes we’ll be there!” Ganke gave him a bright smile and Peter and Mary Jane nodded in agreement.

Miles pulled out his cell phone and began to dial Johnny’s number, feeling a part of him relax slightly at actually having a plan.

Things were going to work out.

* * *

This was shaping up to be a long day.

Tony knew trust and patience was going to be a huge part when it came to bonding with his son. Miles didn't have to say it, but it was obvious he wasn't large on communicating things that were seriously important to him and to be honest, it wasn't like Tony had ever been the poster child for being trustful of others either. Being blindingly trustful had gotten his heart ripped out.

Miles was usually quiet and Tony knew the team as a whole made an effort to draw him into conversations about his hobbies and interests. Tony was still worried about the fact his kid had taken a shine to Natasha and it was mutual. If he woke up one day and saw his kid knitting, he was going to consider breaking into the liquor cabinet and he knew his fiance probably wouldn't even fault him for it.

He’d give him that _look_ though and Tony winced at the thought of it.

Trust Steve to make you feel guilty for even having a _thought_.

The blonde was currently in Europe with Rhodey on some diplomatic tour. He honestly missed his other half and according to the amount of SI employees he’d nearly sent home in tears over the past week, _they_ probably missed Steve too. Since the last incident, Pepper had forbid him from coming into the office until Steve returned and Tony hadn’t argued. He knew the super soldier would be coming back just in time to make it for Miles’ birthday. Which is why Tony had suggested Miles join him in the lab to work on upgrading equipment for the team.

Miles birthday.

Tony and Miles had been getting along fairly well since Miles had came into their lives. Things were still awkward from time to time, but it helped that Miles was old enough to pretty much look after himself. Tony still worried often, but Steve had been pretty good with making sure Tony didn’t turn into a stalker parent-- gps implant aside. However, there were still times Tony worried.

Like now.

Miles would be turning eighteen in about two weeks and Tony had no idea what to do for his birthday.

From their time together, Tony knew a few of his interests and habits, but gift giving wasn't his strongest forte. Hell, Pepper had been giving herself birthday gifts from him for years before he started attempting to give her anything. It helped that he was a teenage boy, but something told Tony that just giving him keys to a car would seem kind of impersonal. Miles seemed like the type to appreciate more thoughtful gifts.

“Hey, the timer just went off.” Mile’s voice broke him from his thoughts and he gave him a nod of thanks as he opened the small toaster oven he’d recently put into his lab for occasions like this. He pulled out the hot pockets and slid them onto the waiting plate and set them between the two of them. He reached into the mini-fridge under the toaster over and pulled out two Gatorades for them to drink. Most people would probably argue that this wasn't exactly the healthiest snack, but Miles seemed to never complain.

Besides it was a step up from the skittles and espressos he usually ate, drank, and shared with the kid whenever he went on a research binge during the day.

The look of horror on Bruce's face when he found out Tony was slowly passing that habit to Miles was enough for the billionaire to order a the toaster over and mini-fridge to store more sustenance.

“Okay kid, let’s take a break. I want to run something by you.” He hoped the nervousness didn't show in his voice as he broke off a piece of the greasy snack.

Miles twisted the cap off of his Gatorade. “What’s up?”

“So...I don’t exactly know what it is kid’s do now these days. Damn I sound like an old man, but...your birthday is coming up. Was there anything you wanted to do?”

Miles swallowed his drink and bit his lip lightly, as if he was contemplating telling Tony something. Tony pushed down the urge to ramble, and waited.

Finally, he spoke. “Actually, I wanted to know if I could have a get together with the team and a few other people.”

The way Miles’ hand rubbed over his head, a sign of nervousness or frustration that Tony found himself often doing, let him know there was more.

“That doesn't sound like much of a problem kid. Why are you spazzing?”

The kid took a deep breath and started to picking off flakes of his hot pocket. “Well, a few other people includes someone that I've sort of been seeing for awhile.”

Tony gulped and felt a piece of the hot snack  try to lodge itself in his windpipe. He and Steve had suspected something was going on when Miles and Darcy had been hanging out a lot lately, but it wasn't this.

“ _Please_ tell me it’s not Darcy!” he choked out before taking a large gulp of his Gatorade to force the hot pocket down. It burned. “I can handle it if it’s _anyone_ but Darcy!”

He knew that Miles’ was turning eighteen, and he knew that his son would be dating eventually. He just didn't think he’d have to deal with it this soon.

 _Though to be fair, you did miss most of his life._ He thought to himself. _But I still thought I had some time._

Miles seemed a little relieved at the admission and Tony found himself relaxing at the obvious signs that it wasn’t her. “No, dad it’s not Darcy. I’m gay remember?”

“Well is it that Peter Parker kid? He seems like a nice guy.” And he seemed less likely to give Tony a heart attack. That Ganke kid had a filter too similar to Tony and he didn't know if he could handle that on a daily basis.

Miles shook his head. “No it’s not Peter, he’s been doing the whole unrequited love thing with Mary Jane for years. You actually know him.”

Tony felt familiar impatience rustling through him and he had to resist the urge to whip out his cell phone and do a search. Most of the people he knew in the past, he’d had to schmooze for some organization or another, partied with, or slept with. The few true friends he had now aside from Pepper, Tony, Happy, and Rhodey were his team mates and a few select people from S.H.I.E.L.D and by few he meant Hill and their friendship revolved around him harmlessly flirting with her and her threatening to fill his intestines with bullets.

Mostly everyone he knew was shacked up with someone with the exception of Bruce, who Tony was sure had converted himself into a monk because he was so damn secretive about anything PG and up, and Tony still didn't know who Thor had broken the bed with. His money was on Sif so far.

“...but don’t worry about it. Darcy knows who it is for a fact, and she said she’d even reassure you that my relationship isn't danger to the team.”

Tony refocused on what Miles was saying. “It’s more than about being a danger to the team. It’s about whether or not this person is a danger to _you._ ”

Miles looked thoughtful. “I promise you, if I even thought he was a danger, I wouldn't be involved with him. I’m being careful.”

Tony felt mollified somewhat at that, but he also knew he couldn't just pull punches with them being so far into the conversation.

"Are you two being safe?”

This time it was Miles’ turn to cough up his Gatorade. “We, um..” he cleared his throat and his face showed the mortification Tony was feeling. “We haven’t done anything, yet. I wanted to wait.”

Tony felt like there was probably more to it, but he let it go. He knew it’s take a lot of patience to fully burst through Miles’ walls, but it’d take time. While Darcy lived to get on Tony’s nerves, she was loyal to a fault and cared deeply about everyone on the team. Tony would trust her decision for now.

Besides, he was pretty sure that if Darcy knew, then Coulson did too. The fact that Coulson hadn’t brought it up yet, eased some of his worry. He only had to wait until Miles’ birthday dinner to meet the guy. He could do that, and he wouldn't embarrass his son either. He watched Miles carefully pick up the small poisonous dagger his son was making for Natasha with gloved hands before he started to adjust the grip on the prototype for the new shield for Steve.

Things were going to work out.

* * *

 

The first thing Tony saw as he slowly came to was Steve’s worried face and the bright light of the lamp next to the bed glaring at him. He groaned and sat up, wincing at the throb that was pounding the back of his head.

“I really need to code Dummy from ever picking up another fire extinguisher,” he said and gingerly felt around the tender area on the back of his head.

“I agree, but after what just happened, that’s all you’re focusing on right now?” Steve asked and put a hand on Tony’s shoulder gently. His eyes roved over his face before focusing onto Tony’s eyes like lasers. His gentle hand on his shoulder turned into a firm squeeze of reprimand once he saw how alert Tony was. “You almost committed a serious felony.”

Tony scoffed and threw his legs over the side of the bed, but didn't make a move to get up. “I almost do that all of the time Cap, you know this.”

The look Steve threw him was the _look_. It made Tony cringe internally and Tony was sure that somewhere, there were thousands of puppies whimpering in sadness just from that fucking look of disappointment. “Yes, but those are usually felonies dealing with technological warfare. You almost killed Miles’ boyfriend.”

Tony felt his head throb again at the reminder of why he was unconscious in the first place. “Too soon, honey, too soon.”

“Do I have to say it?” Steve had an eyebrow raised and his thick muscular arms were crossed over his broad chest as he leaned against the headboard from his side of the bed. He looked delicious in all of his blond glory and if Tony wasn't probably mildly concussed and dealing with a slight internal crisis, he’d be crawling into that lap and devouring the blond’s mouth. However, he knew given what happened not too long ago, there was damage control to be done.

* * *

 

Steve smiled at the slim red-head, Mary Jane, as she helped him arrange the cupcakes for the serving platter. Ganke was with Tony in the living room, messing with the entertainment system and Miles was showing Peter the books he could take home after Miles’ birthday get-together with the rest of the team.

“Thanks for helping out and coming today.” He told her politely as they moved the serving platters with the small desserts next to the other sweets Tony and Phil had ordered for the party.

He had come back from his trip early this morning to see the Tower buzzing with activity for the party. The sight of a wild-haired Tony as he argued with the delivery guy on how Miles’ cake was supposed to be a strawberry flavored ice-cream cake and _not_ a vanilla cake with strawberry icing had been a sight. It’d taken Steve’s hour early arrival to convince Tony to let the guy keep his job and let Pepper sort out the details.

Everything was set up except for little details and Steve had volunteered to arrange the buffet with the help of Mary Jane.

“No problem, Miles is our friend. Besides, helping you is a lot better than listening to Ganke and Mr. Stark speak what is equivalent to Chinese to me.” She smiled and Steve could read the touch of mischief in it.” And I feel bad for when Peter and Miles try to slow down their science talk around me.”

“I understand that, living with Bruce and Tony.” Steve agreed. “Want to go pull them away so we can herd everyone to the buffet? Everything looks ready now.”

Mary Jane nodded and the two of them left the kitchen just in time to see the rest of the team, minus Thor and Bruce, exit the lift.

“Sorry we’re late. There were a few Doombots near the new mall where we were getting Miles’ presents,” Clint said as he moved to set the present with the others that sat arranged neatly on a large table.

“You mean where _you_ were getting _your_ present. Everyone else got theirs _last_ week.” Pepper muttered as Natasha helped her out of her long coat and Pepper gave her a kiss in thanks. “The Fantastic Four helped out so it went a lot more quickly than planned. We told Fury not to bother you guys because of it and anyone who was dirty cleaned up before we came up.”

“Details, details. Thor and The Hulk stayed to help the Fantastic Four clean up. They should be done assisting in about half an hour. Earlier if S.H.I.E.L.D shows up soon,” Clint said, waving off her words. “Where’s the birthday boy?”

“I’m right here.” Miles chipped in, entering the living room with Peter on his heels. “Thanks everyone for coming.” He threw them all his small smile, showing a hint of white teeth against his almost milk chocolate skin and Steve returned it.

“Like they’d rather be anywhere else kid.” Tony walked over to his son and rubbed his shoulder.

Steve noted that whenever Tony tried to be more affectionate with the younger man, it was starting to look a lot less awkward than before. Miles’ almost month with the team was a large change for them all, but the young man was slowly but surely integrating himself into their lives and Steve found that he was enjoying having the young man around.

“He’s correct.” Phil nodded. “Are we eating in the kitchen or would you like us in the living room?”

At his question, Miles bit his bottom lip and rubbed his head nervously in typical Tony fashion. “Well, remember the boyfriend that I mentioned to you guys over the past few weeks? Well he’s supposed to be coming tonight for dinner. He’s running a little late though.”

Tony smiled brightly and with years of studying his lover’s face made him able to see the slight tightness in it.

Steve and Tony had their suspicions about something going on when Miles and Darcy had returned late after shopping the day Miles’ first had come to the Tower, but they didn't mention it to the young man, not wanting to cause any tension. Darcy had assured them that it wasn't anything life threatening or threatening to the team’s integrity, and for all of Darcy’s eccentricities, she took her job with a ruthless seriousness.

Two weeks ago, Miles’ had started dropping hints about going out with a certain “friend” and Tony had mentioned Miles; talk with him in the lab over one of their late night Skype sessions. Finally, Miles had mentioned it to Steve himself when they’d been going over sketches for Pepper’s new shoes a few nights ago over Skype.

Meeting the boyfriend of your newly-discovered teenage son was going to be a first for his billionaire, and Steve could only hope it went well. As it was, they’d explained to the team what to expect tonight and Steve knew for a fact that Natasha had a knife tucked in her thigh-high boots just in case, Clint probably had one tucked into his ankle holster, and Phil had his gun resting snugly under his suit jacket. You could never say they didn't come prepared.

“That’s great, why don’t we open a few of your present while we wait? We’ll give him until Thor and Bruce get back before we eat.” Tony suggested and Miles nodded in agreement.

They all arranged themselves in the living room and Steve, Clint, Tony, and Phil moved a few of the presents next to Miles. Steve stood next to Tony, with a hand rubbing his back lightly. He smiled a little at the shiver that raked through his lover’s body and leaned in and kissed the nape of his neck.

“Behave or everyone is going to think I've corrupted you.” Tony whispered harshly, low enough so that no one present could hear him.

“I’m always behaved. I’m Captain America.” Steve smiled at his lover innocently and Tony rolled his eyes at him before punching him lightly in the stomach.

 “Okay Dummy, assume the position!” Tony shouted, effectively ignoring Steve’s playful administrations. Steve stopped and gave Tony a small pat on the bottom, the unspoken “later” clear in the message before turning his attention back to the party, noticing that no one had seen their interaction.

Dummy whirred loudly before rolling to post slightly behind Miles to hand him the presents while the now eighteen year old tried to decide what to open first.

“So, I’m not picky on which one you open first, but mine is the coolest. Just throwing it out there.” The boy who’d introduced himself as Ganke Lee, earlier said from Miles’ right side.

“Then maybe I should save the best for last then.” The younger boy joked, but started to reach for  the bulky, neon pink wrapped gift that Ganke had brought to the party from Dummy’s claw.

“Well in that case, I should have came after you've opened all of those.” A somewhat familiar voice said and Steve turned to see Johnny Storm strolling into the living room with Thor and Bruce behind him. Steve saw everyone taking him in as he stood slightly apart from the rest of them while Thor and Bruce got comfortable on the plush carpet of the living room.

The youngest member of the Fantastic Four, was dressed in a nice pair of stone washed  jeans and a form fitting red shirt that clung to him and his blonde hair was wind ruffled. Steve had never really had much contact with the Human Torch and it wasn’t a secret that Tony didn’t have the best feelings towards Mr. Fantastic. They only worked with the Fantastic Four from time to time, and Steve mostly coordinated with them via Phil with protecting New York if the team had a lot of members gone. As far as he knew, no one hung out with any member of the Fantastic Four, so there was no reason for Johnny to be here unless he was invited….

Realization dawned on Steve and he turned his head towards his lover just in time to see it hit him as well.

“You mother fucker!”

And that's when all hell broke loose.

* * *

“Well that could have gone a lot better.” Rhodey muttered as he picked off the decorations that sat atop of the cupcake in his hand. After Bruce and Phil had prodded at his head and opened his lids to check his pupils, they assured everyone the billionaire was fine. Everyone had convened in the kitchen while Steve tended to Tony in the bedroom.

Thor, Bruce, Peter, and Ganke were digging into pizza at the breakfast nook, while Natasha, Pepper, Mary Jane, and Phil sat at the kitchen island. Clint was perched on one of the marble counter tops, while Rhodey leaned against the wall near the buffet spread. Johnny stood next to Miles with an arm wrapped snugly around his waist, a sugar cookie in his free hand.

“To be honest, I expected it to be a lot worse.” Johnny shrugged, polishing off the sugar cookie. “At least he didn't go for any weapons.”

“You’re right he didn't.” Clint perked up before holding a hand out to Natasha. She sighed and slid a wad of bills from her left boot. She tossed the wad to Clint, who deftly plucked it out of the air and slid it into his pocket.

“Wait, you guys knew about Johnny?” Miles asked, his mind still reeling from the fact that his dad had just had his hands around Johnny’s _throat_. Johnny had started heating up on reflex the minute Tony’s hands had enclosed around his throat. Steve had moved to get Tony away from Johnny, but had knocked into Dummy who had grabbed the nearest fire extinguisher. That resulted in the fire extinguisher sailing and hitting Tony in the back of the head. All in all, it was a terrible first meeting and didn't give Miles much hope for the second one.

Natasha nodded. “Yes, we knew a few days after Darcy.”

“No offense man, but you’re a terrible liar.” Clint pointed out and Ganke snickered at the words.

“However, I tracked Johnny’s movements and publicity in the past few months and saw that it correlated from when he apparently started dating you according to Darcy. If he wasn't endangering you or the team, we kept your secret. Only Darcy, Clint, Natasha, and myself knew.” Phil explained.

Miles was definitely going to have a talk with Darcy once she got back from New Mexico in a few days.

She was going to find it uproariously hilarious that Steve had inadvertently helped Tony in getting what was no doubt a concussion.

At the reminder of how terrible the meeting had gone, Miles felt his eyes water and he closed his eyes and swallowed the tears. He had just started feeling like he belonged here, and Johnny had been a part of his life before he’d been brought to the Tower. If he wasn't welcome here...

“Hey, I can leave if I need to.” Johnny offered and his warm hand cupped Miles’ face tenderly. Miles opened his eyes and took in the seriousness of Johnny’s blue gaze. “I’ll be coming back though. I’ll stay flying outside your window if I have to. I’m not giving my nerd up so easily.”

Miles smiled a little at that. “Let me go check on my dad and Steve first, alright? Be nice while I’m gone.”

Johnny looked affronted. “Really? I think I’m the only one in here besides your friends without a weapon and you’re telling me to be nice?”

Miles gave him a pointed look and Johnny shrugged. “Scouts honor, babe.”

“That’s comforting.” Rhodey commented before taking a bite out of the cupcake. "Mm..these are pretty good. Butter cream frosting was a great idea. Can we take home doggy bags?" 

Pepper gave him a mild glare.

"I'm going to take that as a no. If so, can I have yours?"

In the end it’d taken a half hour talk between Tony, Steve, and Miles before Tony agreed to letting Johnny stay. He’d apologized for attempting to wring Johnny’s neck, but the billionaire had this _look_ in his eyes ensured that Steve that stayed by Tony’s side all night. The super soldier confiscated Tony's cellphone and watch and Pepper kept his tablet on her at all times. He wasn't even allowed near the stereo remote. Everyone agree on collective maneuvering on everyone’s part to keep the two of them separated. It was going to be a work in progress, like everything else, but it’d be worth it.

Johnny was alive, they were coming out to the public tomorrow, and hopefully Johnny could come to the wedding (he wasn't going to aim to high for that one).

His new "family" was starting to come together nicely.

And that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading all! The first chapter of "You Reap" should be uploaded no later than Friday (who knows, maybe earlier :) ) Comments/Kudos are appreciated and if anyone has any questions or concerns, feel free to e-mail me and just ask! I don't bite, I promise and I love hearing from you all!


End file.
